Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to sensors, including magnetic sensor having ratiometric and/or fixed zero-point and/or gain configurations.
Related Art
Hall Effect devices are solid state electron devices that operate in response to a magnetic field based upon the Hall Effect principle, a phenomenon by which a voltage differential is generated across an electrically conducting body in the presence of a magnetic field. Conventional Hall Effect devices can include a planar structure, known as a Hall plate, which is configured to generate an output signal (e.g., either voltage or current) corresponding to an applied magnetic field.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.